Jango Fett
Jango Fett var en dusørjæger, lejemorder, lejesoldat og far til Boba Fett, en genetisk klon af ham selv, som han opfostrede som sin søn. Som et Menneske fra Concord Dawn blev Fett adopteret af de legendariske mandalorianerkrigere efter hans forældres død i 58 BBY. Adskillige år senere leder han dem gennem en stor del af Mandalorianer Borgerkrigen. Efterfulgt af konfliktens konklusion forlod Jango mandalorianerne, blev dusørjæger og opbyggede sig hurtigt et ry for at være den bedste i Galaksen. Senere hen gik Fett med til at tjene som en genetisk skabelon for kloner, der ville forme størstedelen af Republikkens hær under Klonkrigene. Selv om han blev dræbt af Mace Windu i kamp, lever Jangos arv af legendarisk mod og evner gennem sin søn Boba, såvel som hans klon-efterkommere, som har fået en stor betydning i Galaksens historie. Star Wars Episode II: Klonernes angreb (22 BBY) Ti år efter kloninginsprocessen var begyndt på Kamino, gjorde formationen af klonhæren store fremskridt. 200.000 enheder var klar med en million flere på vej, da Jango blev hyret til at snigmyrde Senator Padmé Amidala, der kunne være blevet til en trussel på grund af hendes succes under Kampen på Naboo. Planen mislykkedes og Jango var tilmed tvunget til at myrde sin partner, Zam Wesell, for at holde sin hemmelige identitet skjult. Jedi Ridder Obi-Wan Kenobi sporede en af Jangos våben til Kamino og tilegnede sig oplysninger omkring klonhæren, som ingen i Jedi-rådet syntes at vide noget som helst om. Jango og Kenobi mødtes og fik en kort snak sammen på gentlemanmanér, og selvom Jango spillede uskyldig, vidste de begge godt, hvad der foregik. Da Kenobi senere prøvede at pågribe Jango for at kunne stille ham yderlige spørgsmål, udspilllede der sig derfor en dramatisk duel på landingsplatformen, hvor Jango fik formåede at undslippe jedien og efterfølgende flygte med sin søn Boba i deres rumskib Slave I.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Men Kenobi sporede dem til planeten Geonosis og sneg sig ind på noget, der tilsyneladende var en form for base. Her opdagede han, at separatisterne, heriblandt Handelsføderationen, holdte til netop dér - alle under ledelse af Grev Dooku - der i samarbejde med Jango - igen var under ledelse af Darth Sidious. Obi-Wan blev fanget, og blev som afstraffelse dømt til døden i en enorm arena, hvor han blev genforenet med Anakin Skywalker og Padmé Amidala, der var kommet i forsøget på at redde ham. Count Dooku, Jango og Boba var specielle gæster af den geonosianske Ærkegreve Poggle the Lesser og overværede henrettelsen fra en personlig tilskuerrække. Men den ceremonielle henrettelse gik ikke helt som planlagt, da det lykkedes alle fangerne at flygte. Da han overværede dette, blev Nute Gunray så rasende, at han bad Jango om at gøre en ende på Amidala, men Dooku fortalte vicekongen, at han skulle være tålmodig, og at hun ville dø før eller senere. Pludselig ved at bruge Kraften til at bevæge sig roligt, fik Mace Windu sneget sig ind på den lille balkon, hvor han holdt Jango i skak ved at tænde sit lyssværd ud for dusørjægerens hals. Da adskillige battle droids ankom for at tilintetgøre Jedierne, affyrede Jango sin håndledsmonterede flammekaster på Mace, der hoppede ned fra balkonen og ned i selve arenaen, men han slap fra det lange fald uskadt, blandt andet ved at smide sin brændende kappe fra sig. Lige efter aktiverede 200 Jedier, der havde forholdt sig skjult i mængden, deres lyssværd og en enorm kamp brød ud mellem Jedierne og Separatisternes Droid Hær. Jango, der stadig var på tilskuerrækkerne skød Jedi Råds medlemmet Coleman Trebor ned fra balkonen, da denne prøvede at konfrontere Dooku. Jango bevægede sig efterfølgende, ved brug af hans praktiske jetpack, ned til selve arenaen. her håbede han på at kunne få kampsituationen til at vende til ham og hans allieredes fordel. Jango konfronterede igen Windu, der havde tabt sit lyssværd i kampens hede, som Windu dog fik tilbage med et simpelt Kraft Træk. Imidlertidig kom en løssluppet reek (en af skabningerne der var blevet sluppet løs for at henrette fangerne) i mellem de to kombattanter og forstyrrede deres kamp ved at trampe over Jango i processen. Jango dræbte den med en hurtig stråle fra sin revolver mod dens hoved, men hans jetpack var blevet beskadiget, da han var blevet nedløbet. Da Windu hurtigt genoptagede kampen, forsøgte Jango forgæves at skyde ham, hvilket fik ham til at prøve at tilegne sig mere plads ved at flyve væk. Jetpacken viste sig at være helt ude af funktion efter nedtrampningen, og det overlod ham til Jediens halshuggende angreb. Svigtet af sit udstyr blev Jango fældet, præcis som Sith Fyrsten, Darth Trayas profesi angående mandalorianerne, lod til at forudsige:Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Jangos kloner indbildte sig selv en anderledes historie af hans død. De rigtige detaljer om Jangos død blev senere hen hvisket ud, så klonerne fortsatte med at fuldføre deres arbejde i at tjene Jedierne, selv Windu.Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy Jango levede aldrig længe nok til at se sine kloner deltage i Klon Krigene, der rev Galaksen midt over og banede vejen for Det Galaktiske Imperium. Han fik heller ikke set sin søn Boba løfte hans dusørjæger arv, som han endda gjorde ved at bruge sin fars våben og rumskib, såvel som som hans dragt af mandaloriansk rustning, engang båret af Jaster Mereel.Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy Til ære for den legendariske dusørjæger blev en kamparena, der blev kendt som Jango Fett Arenaen, bygget i byen Mos Eisley på planeten Tatooine.Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy Selvom Jango døde langt tid før hans tid, ville han på en vis måde leve for evigt; ikke blot gennem Boba Fett, men også i de millioner af kloner, der kom til at tjene Republikken og som, i størstedelens tilfælde, også fortsatte med at tjene det nye Det Galaktiske Imperium.Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy Jango Fett blev begravet på Geonosis af Boba med de simple initialer J.F. på en gravsten. I 40 ABY fjernede Boba, sammen med sit barnebarn Mirta Gev, Jangos rester fra Geonosis, så de kunne blive begravet på Mandalore ved siden af Bobas datter Ailyn Vel.Bloodlines Optrædener *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' *''Full of Surprises'' *''The Way of the Warrior'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novelization *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' game *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Battle of Kamino'' *''Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Orders'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Being Boba Fett'' *''Bloodlines'' }} Kategori:Dusørjægere